Волчонок
by aabek
Summary: They can’t control my nature anymore
1. 1. Lullaby

It was raining outside. The only sound you can hear it's how the drops were hitting the earth from above. The cell is extremely cold today. Besides the damp walls and hard stone floor, you can feel the cold's slipping through your skin. You could've frozen to death, but your body heat didn't allow it. Unfortunately.

You didn't know how long you've been here. Lost count. But you remember why are you here.

They said that you're mean to be the most powerful weapon they've ever had. They're pride. They're new pet. After the Winter Soldier.

But unlike Him, you're not easy to control... They had tried to erase yours memories, countless of times. It didn't work. You don't know why, it just didn't.

And you're not sure how to feel about it: on the one hand you're glad that you remember everything, but on the other hand...

Memories...that's what have been keeping you awake for a long time.

So, there you are, sitting in the corner of your personal "cage", knees under the chin. You're wearing thin white hospital dress. Well, it was white in your first day here. Now it became dirty with grease, burns and bloodstains.

Your hair are messy, they grew just below your shoulder blades. Your eyes lost their perfectly blue color and became faint gray. The one thing you don't remember, it's when you've been in the shower.

Eyes closed, your fingers were knocking on the floor to the beat of the rain and the one actual song that was running through your head. The song your mother was used to sing. A Russian lullaby.

Your tiny voice filled the cold cell:

"Bayu bayushki bayu, ne lozhisya na kraju

Pridet serenkiy volchok i ukusit za bochyok..."

On this sentence you suddenly stopped.

Your eyes opened.

They weren't grey or blue.

They were red


	2. 2 Voices

You were sitting in the middle of the small room, your back was facing the cell door. You were silently listening to the sounds around you.

You made out the sound of approaching loud steps. You knew to whom they were belong.

The silence was disturbed by the sound of opening door to your sell.

You didn't even flinch. You knew that's going to happen and what'll happen next.

The heavy sound of boots approached behind you. You didn't need to turn around to see who is it. That smell you could recognize everywhere: leather, sweat and blood.

Vlasov. The name that's haunting you everyday.

He is tall, muscular, smart with the powerful aura around him. That's why he is a leader in there. He was the one who took you from your family as a child, burning down the village where you were born.

"Ну здравствуй, Волчонок",- you feel the smirk on his face - "Are you ready for your routine?»

A deep threatening growl came out of you chest.

The soldiers, who were standing in the cell, made a step back from you. They've seen you in action, what you're capable of. Although you're on their leash, they're keeping the distance.

They're scared, you can smell it. The fear rolling out of them like a smoke. They're all afraid of you, but only one man isn't...

Vlasov has just chuckled at your attempt to scare them away.

"Feisty as always I see"

How you want to rip this smirk off his face.

"You know the rules, sweetheart...",- he stepped closer, you can feel his presence right behind you- "We have a special mission for you, so you need to be prepared"

You said nothing, just staring at the grey stone wall.

Vlasov walked around you to stand right in front of you. He got the strand of hair out of eyes and behind your ear.

This time you flinch. Not because of the fear, but because of the coldness of his fingers. Like the burning ice touching your smooth warm skin.

"Hope, you know what happens when you didn't comply..."- he said in a threatening whisper.

You slowly lift your eyes to see him crouching to be face to face with you.

Slowly that smirk came again, making his face even more punchable.

"That's it, love." He trailed his pointer finger across you cheek to your jawline, suddenly gripping it with his hand. "You perfectly know that i don't like to canoodling with you" He said in low voice.

Then he thrown my face away from his and stood up. Your face hurts, that's how tight his grip was.

"Stand up!" he suddenly screamed. But you didn't even flinch."I won't repeat again, Волчонок"

You slowly stood up, jaw tight, hands behind you. The icy cold feel of heavy chains you feel on your wrist. And then on your neck. It was the chain made of vibranium, it goes on the neck then connects to the wrists. It's number two in your hate list.

"Good girl" Again that smirk. You just rolled your eyes at his another nickname.

You feel the harsh tag on the chain, that was the cue to turn around and keep going out of your cell and down the hall.

Bare feet were dragging you against cold stone floor further and further. You walk by many cells: ones are empty, but from the others you can hear the screams of pure agony, murmurs of prisoners, who were talking to themselves, panting, even prayers.

You tried to muffle the noises from your sensitive ears. But it's pointless.

Your cell was in the deepest part of the building all alone, that's why you are always sitting in heavy silence.

The noises coming from these prisoners are eating you alive. It's hurt to think what they did to them.

You didn't noticed you had stopped walking. You were face to face with the oh so familiar cell.

It was yours when they've just bring you there. But you were not alone...

Your heart squeezed at the memories. You didn't know what happened to him and they've never spoke about it much.

Again you feel the harsh tug on your wrists and neck, which made turn your head away from that cell.

"Keep going, sweetheart" Vlasov said in a low tone.


End file.
